homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
070416 - Status Check 2: The Checkening
09:44 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 21:44 -- 09:44 GG: Hello. Mr. Carter.... I. Trust. You. Have. Been. Following. The. Recent. Alerts. And. Events? 09:45 CC: hey serios 09:45 CC: ...yeah, i have 09:45 CC: i don't, uh, really understand it all 09:47 GG: Mr. Aesona. Made. A. Mistake.... You. Read. What. Happened. To. Mr. Moirai.... And. Then. Miss. Lorcan. Did.... Something. In. Order. To. Hunt. And. Kill. Mr. Aesona.... 09:48 GG: And. Now. It. Seems. Mr. Moirai. Is. To. Be. Among. The. Living. Players. Again.... 09:49 GG: It. Is. A. Bit. Much. To. Take. In. Since. It. Happened. So. Quickly.... 09:51 CC: ...it's not like you to be this, uh, vague 09:51 CC: anyway, that's great for eribus and lorcan i guess 09:51 CC: but, uh, so nyarla is 09:51 CC: really gone now 09:51 GG: Yes. He. Is.... 09:52 GG: It. Would. Seem. It. Would. Have. Been. Better. If. He. Was. Not. Given. This. Third. Chance.... 09:53 CC: ...what do you mean 09:54 GG: The. Other. Player. Who. God. Tiered.... She. Was. Never. To. Leave. The. Planet.... And. Now. Due. To. Mr. Aesona'S. Actions. She. May. Have. Done. Just. That.... 09:54 GG: And. Beyond. That. She. Was. Not. Mr. Aesona'S. Daughter. But. Mr. Fedora'S.... 09:55 CC: ...oh, that one 09:55 GG: More. Aspects. Of. Mr. Fedora'S. Grand. Plan. Seem. To. Have. Fallen. In. Place. It. Would. Seem.... 09:56 CC: ...i guess, yeah 09:56 CC: damn it 09:58 GG: We. Can. Not. Assume. Any. Contact. With. Mr. Fedora. Is. Not. Without. A. Greater. Purpose.... He. Seems. To. Enjoy. Making. A. Point. Of. Trying. To. Either. Provoke. Us. Or. Give. Us. Misinformation. Just. For. The. Sake. Of. Directing. Our. Movements.... 10:00 CC: ...right 10:01 CC: i guess i could try working on figuring out whatever he's, uh, trying to do 10:01 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. That. Would. Be. A. Simple. Task. For. Any. One. Player.... 10:02 CC: ...there's not much else we can do, though 10:02 CC: i'm, uh, not always right on this stuff either, but 10:02 CC: it looks like i was right on a couple things, at least 10:02 GG: Oh? 10:03 GG: Which. Things. In. Particular? 10:03 CC: i mean, not about him 10:03 CC: uh, technically 10:04 CC: ...i, uh, don't know if this is a good place for that, sorry 10:04 GG: I. Can. Understand.... 10:05 GG: Hopefully. Soon. We. Can. Do. Something. About. That.... 10:06 CC: ...uh, about that 10:06 CC: well, that can wait for in person too, i guess 10:07 GG: It. Will. Be. A. While. Before. Such. Things. Can. Be. Done. In. Person.... But. I. Can. Understand.... 10:08 GG: Overall.... How. Is. Your. General. Morale? I. Am. Not. Certain. How. Everyone. Feels. About. Mr. Aesona'S. Passing.... 10:09 CC: not great 10:09 CC: i mean, uh 10:10 CC: it doesn't help that i can't find anyone for some reason 10:10 GG: Yes. A. Sentiment. I. Can. Understand.... Though. I. Finally. Found. Mr. Milo.... 10:12 CC: ...that's weird 10:12 CC: i thought almost everyone was with your group 10:14 GG: No.... I. Am. Not. Certain. If. It. Was. Made. Clear. But. Some. Are. At. Miss. Aaisha'S. Hive..... Miss. Fenrix. And. Miss. Aaisha. Are. Waiting. To. Get. Those. There.... And. Then. It. Seemed. That. Three. Humans. That. Were. Traveling. With. Us. To. The. Core. Had. Disappeared.... Mr. Milo. Miss. Felling. And. Mr. Detrich.... Though. Now. Mr. Milo. Has. Finally. Turned. Up.... 10:14 GG: Up. Until. Then. I. Was. Tending. To. Keeping. The. Mother. Grub. Calm. And. Asleep. All. By. Myself.... 10:17 CC: ...i mean, when we were on the same team, adam vanished like it was his job 10:17 CC: but, uh, the others 10:17 CC: i knew people were scattered, but not by that much 10:18 GG: Well. In. Mr. Milo'S. Case. It. Seemed. To. Have. Been. A. Malfunction. With. His. Communication. Device.... It. Was. Not. Waterproof.... 10:19 GG: I. Am. Already. Making. The. Considerations. To. Start. Distributing. The. Far. Superior. Sea.-Dweller. Phones. To. Everyone.... Water.-Proof. Technology. Is. Clearly. Something. Everyone. Needs.... 10:20 CC: ...makes sense that not a lot of people would have waterproof stuff i guess 10:21 GG: I. Think. It. To. Be. The. Opposite.... Why. Would. One. Not. Have. The. Most. Robust. Technology. On. Hand? 10:22 CC: ...heh, humans didn't really, uh, make a habit of living underwater 10:23 CC: we can't all be cool like that 10:23 GG: But. Surely. They. Explored. Underwater. Or. Dealt. With. Rain. And. Lakes? And. I. Am. Not. Singling. Out. Just. Humans.... 10:24 GG: There. Is. A. Significant. Number. Of. Trolls. Who. Have. Not. Takens. This. Consideration. Either.... 10:26 CC: ...yeah, but most people don't spend enough time in water to justify it, i guess 10:26 CC: how many planets even have that much water 10:28 GG: Well. Water. Is. A. Good. Indicator. Of. Livable. Conditions. For. Trolls.... 10:29 GG: Is. That. Not. True. For. Humans. It. Seems? 10:29 CC: ...it's the same for humans 10:30 CC: what i meant is, how many planets would require swimming through that much water 10:31 GG: Well. Within. This. Game. It. Would. Be. Hard. To. Say.... 10:32 GG: But. In. The. Universe. A. Great. Deal.... Especially. Since. The. Ruling. Class. Of. Trolls. Were. Sea. Dwellers. And. Would. Prefer. Those. Conditions.... 10:33 CC: ...i still can't get over that so many of you got to live underwater 10:36 GG: I. Never. Really. Thought. So. Much. Of. It. Really.... 10:37 GG: But. Having. Spent. So. Much. Time. Away. From. Water. Recently. I. Rather. Wonder. How. Land. Dwellers. Just. Accept. This. Kind. Of. Life.... 10:39 CC: ...it's not like we have a choice, heh 10:39 CC: we're just not built for it i guess 10:39 GG: This. Is. True.... 10:41 CC: anyway, uh 10:42 CC: how are you holding up with everything 10:42 GG: I. Am. Dissappointed. With. How. Events. Had. To. Proceed.... 10:43 GG: But. Otherwise. I. Am. Alright.... 10:44 GG: I. Had. Rather. Hoped. That. Mr. Aesona. Would. Finally. Be. Able. To. Prove. Himself. As. He. Would. Like.... 10:47 CC: ...me too 10:47 CC: he was always saying how he wanted to fix things, how he was thinking of ways to do stuff like that 10:47 CC: i wanted to believe he could 10:48 GG: As. Did. I.... 10:49 GG: But. It. Seems. It. Was. Not. Meant. To. Be.... And. We. As. Not. Aware. Of. The. Mistakes. He. Would. Be. Making. The. Mean. Time.... 10:51 CC: yeah... 10:52 CC: ...that, uh, reminds me though 10:52 GG: Yes? 10:52 CC: when his, uh, message went out, it said that what happened was "just" 10:52 GG: Yes. I. Saw. That. As. Well.... 10:52 CC: do you, uh, have any idea what it means 10:53 GG: I. Am. Not. Fully. Certain. Actually.... But.... 10:54 GG: I. Know. That. One. Of. The. Key. Features. Of. Being. A. God. Is. Immortality.... 10:54 GG: However. I. Also. Know. That. Gods. Can. Die.... 10:56 GG: From. What. I. Was. Once. Told. By. One. Horror. Terror. That. Mr. Aesona. Had. Contracted.... They. Had. To. Hold. Back. On. Miss. Libby. Else. She. Would. Have. Died. For. Some. Reason.... 10:57 GG: It. Might. Stand. To. Reason. That. The. Word. "Just". Refered. To. Some. Kind. Of. Condition. For. The. Death.... 10:58 CC: ...you say that like he, uh, contracted more than one, heh 10:58 GG: Well. He. Did.... 10:59 CC: ..... 10:59 CC: well, uh, anyway, uh 11:00 CC: what you said about the, uh, "just" thing makes sense 11:01 GG: It. Is. Still. A. Guess. Though.... 11:01 GG: But. I. Suppose. We. Have. Means. Of. Confirming. These. Guesses.... 11:02 CC: ...yeah, i guess we do 11:04 GG: Well. The. Next. Time. I. Can. Either. Talk. With. A. Handmaiden. Or. Miss. Libby. I. Will. Certainly. Ask. About. That.... 11:06 GG: For. Now. Though.... 11:07 GG: Are. There. Any. Other. Questions? 11:08 GG: Or. Concerns? 11:09 CC: not really, no 11:09 CC: thanks for, uh, checking in 11:12 GG: It. Is. No. Problem.... 11:13 GG: At. This. Point. Making. Certain. Everyone. Is. At. Peak. Mental. Status. Is. Perhaps. Key. To. Avoiding. Further. Mistakes.... 11:13 GG: We. Can. Not. Have. Any. More. Drama.... 11:15 CC: ...right 11:15 CC: there's enough going on, we don't need to fight each other on top of that 11:16 GG: Precisely.... Or. Letting. Fears. And. Sadness. Cloud. Our. Judgements.... 11:18 CC: ...uh, sure 11:18 GG: At. Any. Rate. Continue. To. Take. Care.... Hopefully. Your. Absent. Teammates. Will. Make. Themselves. Known. Soon.... 11:19 CC: ...yeah, hopefully i just need to give them some more time 11:21 GG: Best. Of. Luck. To. You. Mr. Carter. 11:22 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 23:22 -- Category:Kyle Category:Serios